


Потому что нефиг

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курогане не раз предупреждал настырного мага, что тот со своими дурацкими шуточками однажды нарвется. Фай предупреждению не внял. И зря.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потому что нефиг

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Ka-mai

Курогане не раз предупреждал настырного мага, что тот со своими дурацкими шуточками однажды нарвется. Фай предупреждению не внял. И зря.   
Когда они с булкой снова завели свою старую песню про "папочку", Курогане, против обыкновения, не стал громко протестовать. Вместо этого он начал спокойно считать про себя до десяти.  
— Папочка строгий, он никогда не покупает нам сладостей, все тратит на выпивку! — причитала Мокона.  
"Раз".  
— А еще папочка не водит детей в кино! И в цирк! — вторил ей Фай. Отсутствие кино и цирка в этом мире его не напрягало.   
"Два".   
Папочка... Папочка... Папочка... Шесть, семь, восемь, девять...  
— Папочка никогда не целует мамочку, когда уходит на работу, — притворно заныл Фай.  
— Десять, — сказал Курогане вслух.   
На этот раз смыться нахал не успел. Вот только что Курогане сидел на полу, скрестив ноги — и вот он уже сцапал Фая за тощие плечи и припечатал к стене.   
— Не целует, говоришь? Ну, ладно.   
— Ай! Ты что творишь, Куро-пон? Не при детях же!  
Не обращая внимания на пацана и ушастую булку, Куро слегка наклонился и запечатлел на губах "мамочки" смачный поцелуй с привкусом и ароматом чесночной колбасы.   
Потому что нефиг.   
"Мамочка", как и следовало ожидать, оторопела до такой степени, что на поцелуй не ответила. Тоже еще, провокатор фигов. Курогане отстранился, продолжая крепко держать Фая, и поинтересовался:  
— Ну? Чего стоишь столбом, "мамочка"?   
У Шаорана глаза стали как у Моконы, когда она чует перо:  
— Ку... Курогане-сан... вы...  
И только несносная булка тут же воспользовалась ситуацией:  
— Ура! Поцелуй! Любовь! Да здравствует любовь!   
— Уши оборву, — мрачно пообещал ей Куро, но смотрел он при этом на мага.   
В глазах Фая на мгновение промелькнуло странное выражение. Это был не обычный насмешливый взгляд, не недоумение, не испуг. Что-то новое, чего Курогане еще не видел. Но он собирался преподать магу урок, а не гадать, что означают его взгляды.   
— Ты уже определись, чего хочешь, — посоветовал он Фаю. — А когда определишься, не жалуйся потом. Ведьма говорила, что за каждое желание надо платить.   
Курогане отпустил Фая и вышел. Почему-то захотелось выпить чего-нибудь покрепче.   
По пути в кабак он вдруг подумал о том, что было бы, если бы Фай ответил на поцелуй. Куро почувствовал, что краснеет, и порадовался, что друзья его сейчас не видят. С тем, чего хочет он сам, Курогане определился уже давно. С чем он не определился — так это с вопросом, что он будет делать, когда Мокона однажды все-таки перенесет их в родную Японию.   
Он не был уверен, что захочет навсегда остаться дома. Вернуться домой — это одно, а остаться — совсем другое.   
Томойо была, конечно, права, что отправила его путешествовать, но это не значило, что Курогане простил принцессу за свое изгнание. Эту ясновидящую вредину следовало хорошенько проучить. Поэтому, когда Курогане доберется наконец до замка Белой Цапли, он там не останется.   
Потому что нефиг.


End file.
